She-Ra (Princesses of Power)
She-Ra (also known as Adora) is the main character of the 2018 Netflix original series She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. Background Adora was an orphan who was taken by the Horde to become a strong warrior. Adora grew up heavily disliking Princesses, but soon discovered that she could turn into She-Ra. When she was shown the destructive nature of the Horde, she switched sides and joined the Princess Rebellion to stop the Horde from taking over the world and damaging the planet. She quickly became the leader of the Rebellion. However, as the leader, she is tasked with fighting her former allies and friends, as well as understanding her strange, ancient powers. Stats Attack Potency: Unknown (Generally seen as superior to Catra, although this may be inconsistent) | Country Level (Has a Runestone sword, one of which can stop clouds from spreading throughout the planet. Dispersed all clouds throughout the planet with a powered up blast. Likely comparable to a previous She-Ra who created an explosion seemingly visible from space) | Universe+ Level '(Recreated all of reality, including space and time, simply by transforming after it was on the verge of becoming completely erased by a Portal. Said Portal was generated by her Sword) 'Speed: Unknown | Relativistic (Comparable to Shadow Weaver, who sent her shadows throughout the world and recalled them all to her in an instant. Comparable to sorceresses who have moved mirrors in the way of light, and can manipulate light itself) | Unknown Durability: Unknown (Took hits from Catra.) | Country Level (Superior to Catra, took hits from strong machines capable of destroying Runestones.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Average. Adora is well-educated by the Horde but there are considerable gaps in her knowledge due to how shielded and isolated her childhood was. She is still learning how to use the powers of She-Ra. Stamina: High. Has seldom shown her limits, even after performing superhuman feats. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Plant Manipulation: Has shown the capacity to manipulate and grow plant life. *Healing *Weapon Mastery *Statistics Amplification Techniques None notable. Equipment *The Sword of Protection: The Sword of Protection can transform into many different tools and weapons, but so far no limit is known as to what She-Ra can and cannot do with it. Key As Adora | As She-Ra | After the Portal Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Shattered the ground and created a huge crater near the beginning of the series *Toppled several trees over with a single kick *Brought together all of the fragments of a tower and recreated it *Dispersed clouds covering Etheria *Destroyed floating rocks while fighting Catra Speed/Reactions *Superior to robots who can move in tandem with sound *Can avoid electrical bolts *Should compare to Shadow Weaver, who was formerly the Light Spinner *Casually fights while in midair *Has defeated multiple robots and soldiers at once Durability/Endurance *Survived being tased several times by Catra *Has taken hits from First Ones tech *Should be comparable to First Ones who can survive a meteor crash Skill/Intelligence *Well-educated from the Horde *Studied Princess customs and culture extensively *Generally a competent battle tactician *Learned how to read the text of the First Ones easily *Has great knowledge on the history of Etheria Weaknesses *Susceptible to having her powers drained *Corrupting the Sword of Protection makes her go out of control *She has not fully learned how to use the powers of She-Ra Sources *She-Ra calcs by TTGL on Narutoforums Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Country Level Category:Unknown Stats Category:Relativistic Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Healing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Universe+ Level